


[translation] Mondlichtscherben

by Candamira, Vaysh



Series: Vaysh's Translations [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Swimming Boys, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Nie hätte ich auf diese eine Nacht mit Harry verzichtet. Auch nicht, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Mondlichtscherben unsichtbare Narben hinterlassen, die ein Leben lang schmerzen.





	[translation] Mondlichtscherben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shards Of Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956664) by [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira). 



> Dearest Canda, it was a joy to try and find the right German words for this beautifully lyrical fic. Do enjoy, and happy holidays!

Eines Abend kurz vor Ende unseres achten Schuljahrs setzte sich Harry nach dem Abendessen in der Großen Halle neben mich. Was von unserer Kindheit übrig war, hatte der Krieg uns genommen; aus unserer Feindschaft waren wir längst herausgewachsen. Aber es gab nichts, was unsere Beziehung sonst definierte, und wir wussten nichts anzufangen miteinander. Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht hatten, fiel es uns schwer, Worte zu finden, die nicht banal klangen oder viel zu dramatisch. 

Ein Team war damit beauftragt worden, die magische Decke zu reparieren, und sie hatten vor einer Woche den letzten noch fehlenden Zauber angebracht. Der Himmel spannte sich wieder hoch und weit über unseren Köpfen. Es war einer jener Frühsommertage, an denen es nie richtig Nacht werden will, und über uns erstreckte sich ein samtig blaues Zwielicht, das weder verblasste noch dunkler wurde.

Harry saß nie gerne still herum, er musste immer etwas tun. Deshalb überraschte es mich nicht, als er aufstand und mit dem Kopf auffordernd in Richtung Ausgang zeigte. Ich folgte ihm hinaus aus dem Schloss und wir spazierten ans Ufer des Großen Sees. Mit jedem Schritt fiel es uns noch schwerer, das Schweigen zwischen uns zu brechen.

Wir setzten uns ans Ufer, wobei wir beide darauf achteten, dass wir uns nicht berührten. Aber wir saßen so eng nebeneinander, dass, hätten wir die Köpfe gleichzeitig zueinander gedreht, sich unsere Lippen berührt hätten. Sein Körper strahlte Hitze aus, er roch nach Leder und Besenpolitur. Ich schloss die Augen und gab mich ganz den Nachtgeräuschen hin. Bald glich sich mein Atem dem von Harry an. Das Quaken der Frösche und das leise Schwappen der Wellen machte das Schweigen zwischen uns erträglicher. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte die Nacht der Luft das blaue Licht genommen, und der See war so dunkelgrün, dass er schwarz aussah.

Es war eine dieser surrealen Nächte, in der leuchtendes Plankton an die Wasseroberfläche trieb. Der Wind legte sich, und der See war spiegelglatt. Ein zweiter Mond war auf den Grund gesunken, und das Spiegelbild der Milchstraße erhob sich über dem Wasser – ein Sternenpfad, der uns einlud, auf ihm zu wandeln. Wir wechselten einen Blick, und Harry hob eine fragende Augenbraue, doch er streifte sich dabei schon das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Natürlich konnte ich nicht Nein sagen und zog meine Kleider aus. Als Erster rannte ich ins Wasser, dessen Oberfläche sofort in eine Million von Mondlichtscherben zerfiel.

Er tauchte neben mir auf, und seine tropfnassen Haare klebten ihm am Kopf. Seine grünen, von spitzen Wimpern gerahmten Augen glitzerten, und er lächelte verschmitzt, als er mich mit beiden Armen untertauchte. Mein Lachen brach das Schweigen zwischen uns. Als ich mich auf ihn stürzte, waren wir nur zwei Jungs, die im Wasser ihren Spaß hatten. Aber diese spielerische Stimmung hielt nur einen Moment lang an: Kaum glitten meine Finger über seine warme Haut, entstand etwas ganz Neues zwischen uns. 

Ich schwamm ihm hinterher in tiefere Gewässer und berührte ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Unsere Körper zeichneten leuchtende Pfade auf dem dunklen See, silberne Zwillingskometenschweife, die spritzende Funken sprühten bei allen unseren Bewegungen.

Schließlich schlossen wir atemlos Waffenruhe. Eine Weile ließen wir uns auf dem Rücken treiben und betrachteten den Himmel über uns. Da bewegte sich etwas in der Mitte des Sees und kündigte das Auftauchen der Riesenkrake an. Sie drehte langsam Runde um Runde und ließ dabei eine Unterwassergalaxie aus schimmernden Sternen entstehen. Wir schwebten zwischen den Universen über und unter uns, bis am östlichen Horizont der Tag aufzog.

Die Sterne verblassten im bleichen Morgenlicht, und wir wurden uns unsrer Körper bewusst, die im kühlen Wasser zitterte. Trotzdem schwammen wir nur langsam zum Ufer und hielten uns noch eine Weile im seichten Wasser auf. Ich wollte den See nicht verlassen. Ich hatte Angst, dass uns mit den Kleidern das unbehagliche, gehemmte Schweigen wieder einholen würde.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss hielten wir respektvoll Abstand voneinander. Meine Haut sehnte sich nach seinen Händen, aber ich hielt mich zurück und biss mir auf die Lippen, als er mir zum Abschied nur zunickte.

*

Im Frühsommer kehre ich oft an das Seeufer zurück und stehe da, wenn die Dämmerung verweilt und der See dunkelgrün schimmert. Ich höre den Fröschen zu und den Wellen und gebe mich den Erinnerungen hin an die Nacht, als wir zusammen über den Unterwasserhimmel jagten.


End file.
